8bitmmofandomcom-20200213-history
The Death of Sim9 -Vol. 1 of The Demigod Chronicles
The Death Of Sim9 by: princewilliam3 No offense Sim9 As Sim9 was walking through Origin a person in a blue shirt and a mask grabbed him from behind and dragged him to a building. There he tied him to a chair and started torturing him. Why was he torturing him? Because he wanted Platinum and Gold. After six hours Sim9 had been knocked unconsious from all the hitting and kicking the person with the blue shirt had been doing. When Sim9 woke the person in the blue shirt shot him with a gun. Sim9's head rolled back but he didn't die. The person with the blue shirt shot him again. Again Sim9 didn't die. Then the person in the blue shirt shot him one final time. Sim9's eyes rolled into his head. "He is gone" The person with the blue shirt said quietly. The person with the blue shirt started filming himself standing next to Sim9. "I want to make it known that I, The Demigod hath killed the god Sim9." The Demigod stopped the camera. Later that night The Demigod snuck into Grim Master Death's house and left the disc that had the recording on it on his bedside table. By morning The Demigod was well known as a horrible killer. The Demigod of course had a secret identity that would be revealed later on. One day when Grim Master Death was walking around in one of his millions of cities that span the north he spotted something blue. He walked over towards it and the site he found was not pretty. It was Sim9 's skeleton suspended in water. Now that there was full proof of his death then someone must rule in Sim9's place. But who? They decided to take a vote. Everyone in the whole empire would have the right to vote except The Demigod. After some time the people elected Grim Master Death since he does not have as much of a life as PsychoticSmiley (No offense grim). So now the supreme rular of the empire was Grim Master Death. Shouts of people hailing Grim Master Death rang in the streets in every city. Everyone was yelling "All hail the great Grim Master Death!" Well everyone except one and he was... You guessed it the Milk Man! Nah just kidding it was The Demigod! Fifty years had gone since The Demigod had last been heard of but the fear of him still lingered on. At one time when Grim Master Death was sitting on his golden throne in the new capital city of The Realm Of Death. Yeah The Realm Of Death. Origin once the greatest city in the empire was now a wasteland with zombies, lawyercats, hipsters and lobbiest slugs. The only human still there was... The Butcher. Everyone thought of him as a horrible killer. But he can't help that he is half ogre. Another fifty years had gone by with no sign of The Demigod until one day. Princewilliam3 was supposedly walking around Ra when he heard a noise just outside the gates. He went to see what it was but when he did The Demigod grabbed him and stabbed him with his sword twenty-five times until princewilliam3 was fully dead. The Demigod then overtook the city and sold the video of him killing princewilliam3. His next target was... Meep42. Chapter 2 He sprinted into the very small city of Meep Sands. Meep42 was no where to be found. So he checked the jail and sure enough just like always Meep42 was there. He went around back and shot Meep42 in the head through a window. Then he took the speaker on the desk and yelled into it "I have claimed another victim!" Grim Master Death traced the line down to Meep Sands jail and found meeps dead body with blood all over the floor and a note. The note said "My next victim has killed many like a god but they are realy a father." This riddle meant nothing to Grim Master Death or his men but it meant something to the... Mafia. Two weeks went by and Grim Master Death grew tired of searching for The Demigod so he just went to sleep. But The Demigod's killing spree was not over. He was going to... The Mafian headquarters. He found everyone there having a meeting. But as soon as he kicked down the door they all had there guns pointing at his head. He thought quickly and stabbed their arms. Then he shot every single one of them except one. He tied up Ankos and brought him to Ra. There he turned on a recording camera and recorded himself shooting Ankos five times in the head and then stabbing him in the stomach sixteen times. Ankos was really dead. Category:Fanfiction Category:Action